Silica (Sword Art Online)
Silica is one of the players who were trapped in Sword Art Online. Her real name is Keiko Ayano. She was saved by Kirito after being nearly killed by the game's monsters. She also had a pet feathery dragon by the name of Pina, which died after the encounter. Kirito later helped Silica to revive Pina. She is voiced by Rina Hidaka in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Christine Marie Cabanos in the English version of the anime. Background In SAO, Silica became the first player to tame a Feathery Dragon, which she named Pina (the same name as her cat in the real world), despite SAO being the first VRMMO she's ever played. She is introduced as a character whose parties treat her as a mascot and is immensely popular on the middle floors due to her pet and her status as one of the rare Beast Tamers. She eventually becomes arrogant, which leads to her separating from her party in the middle of a hunt and getting lost in the forest. Soon after, a fight at the forest was the cause of Pina's death and almost hers before she was saved by Kirito, who then helps her revive the dragon. She is in the youngest age group of SAO players that are still active. She usually stays away from the males, who try to marry her despite the fact that she is only 13. Personality Silica is a very bright, cheerful and supportive girl toward her friends, especially towards Kirito, often giving him encouragement when he tells her about his sister. She also has a deep attachment to Pina and was very sad to see her die, but was overjoyed when she had the opportunity to revive her beloved pet. She is also easily embarrassed and flustered, especially when it comes to a romance scenario, such as grabbing Kirito's hand or spotting many couples around her. When her skirt is flipped in some way, Silica tries so hard to avoid the panty shot by holding onto her skirt and then telling people around her not to love. Gallery 3fd57cf39ea41bb0448fba90826d8530.jpg 2f517751e000ca077234327274a9aad4.jpg Silica-sword-art-online.png 5CvQvIO.jpg 08c5c84de987ebfa9ecf1d5f1a1632ea4f15ba65.jpg Trivia *With her avatar in SAO, she reminded Kirito of his adoptive sister/cousin, Suguha Kirigaya. *Her mother was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Silica's parents are divorced or that the woman died. *In the Blu-ray/DVD package volume 2, character song CD will feature Silica (Hidaka Rina) singing "☆Lovely Super Idol☆" as the 3rd Character Song in this series. This CD is bundled along with the 2nd Song, which is sung by Sachi (Saori Hayami) *Even though «Sword Art Online» is advisable for gamers above age 13, Silica started playing the game when she was 12 years old. *Keiko's family follows a tradition when naming their children. Since Keiko's grandfather was a chemist, he named his son Tetsuhiko after iron (鉄, Tetsu?) since Tetsuhiko was born on the 6th of February and the 26th element (2nd month and 6th day) in the periodic table is iron. Tetsuhiko continued this tradition and named his daughter Keiko after the 14th element, silicon (珪素, Keiso?), as Keiko was born on the 4th of October but Tetsuhiko couldn't make a girl's name after the 104th element, Rutherfordium, so he resorted to merging 10 and 4 to get 14. *Keiko's display name, Silica, means Silicon Dioxide (SiO2). She chose this name for her character due to her real name being based on silicon, the 14th element in the periodic table. The reason why she chose "Silica" instead of "Silico" was because "Silica" sounded cuter. She even ties her hair with two red ribbons to have 12 ring baubles which symbolize 2 oxygen atoms bound to her. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Book Heroes Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Teenagers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Cowards Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Amazons Category:Movie Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Obsessed Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Weaklings